When We Grow UP
by Gumonshoe
Summary: Its Shego's & Kim's first meeting. Shego just left Team Go & has disguised herself as a stewardess. Kim, Ron & Rufus are passengers of the plane. What's this Drakken? The plane is under attack? Explains why Shego will works for Dr.D and her past. KIGO
1. Just Survive

I DO NOT OWN SHEGO, KIM POSSIBLE, DRAKKEN, SPRITE, COKE, RON STOBBLE, AND RUFUS. THEY ARE CHAINED TO DISNEY. I DO OWN THE PLANE HOWEVER AND THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT OUTFIT…

**STRIPS SHEGO OUT OF IT**

SHEGO: DAMN YOU GOS! **LIGHTS HANDS**

GOS: AAHHHH SHIT! **RUNS WITH SHEGO CHASING**

KIM: AH SHEGO? YOU'RE NEKKED? **SHEGO ABORTS THE CHASE AND JUMPS KIM**

**GOS FAINTS**

**XXXX-START OF STORY-XXXX**

"…Please make sure that your trays are in the up right position and please turn off all electronic devices." In a monotone voice, the stewardess said over the intercom. "We will be taking off shortly and thank you for choosing Go City Airlines."

The woman huffed and went through the speech that can be heard every time one happens to get on any commercial airline. A smile was plastered on her face that would make any small child cry. She was wearing the mandatory Go City Airlines flight attendant outfit, which was a green mini-skirt, tiny sailor top and high heels. Her raven-like hair was forced into the mandatory ponytail. She wanted words with whom ever designed the outfit. To much of the male and some of the female population's dismay, she had 'improved' the outfit. She was covered head to toe with fabric, covering every inch of skin. The woman had added: pants that came from under her skirt, socks with the heels and a long sleeve turtleneck underneath the sailor top, She even had gloves on. What was harder to see was that she had blue colored contacts on which gave her eyes an eerie turquoise color.

The only skin that could be seen was her face and that was caked with a pale foundation that could be seen from miles. There were lines of sweat, which were making the foundation run. She had to be only in her late teens, about 16, yet looked more like she was 25. She used her looks and some forged papers to get this job. It was only way she could get away from those goodie-goodie brothers of hers. The woman had a plan; wherever the plane landed she was going to start anew. No more hero work, no more brother trying to order her around. No more battles with evil villains- that part would be missed. Along with the way her fists collided with flesh, the adrenaline rush that came from the life or death fights. She brushed the thoughts out of her mind and made herself think of completing the speech.

After the speech the woman checked to make sure that her speech was being listen to. She smacked a couple heads of those who did not listen and others were lucky to get just a scowl. A redhead three rows down was yakking into a strange device as she looked out the window. There was a blond boy ranting about how camp wanna-weep was evil incarnate and a strange furless rodent sitting in the aisle seat was nodding like it understood.

The stewardess walked up to these three creatures and reminded them of the rules of "NO electronic device". The young girl gave the flight attendant a look that melted even her cold heart. She almost buckled at the look.

The blond muttered "Kim, not the puppy dog pout". The rodent squeaked "yeah".

The flight attendant crossed her arms and did her best not to get caught in the 'puppy dog pout' again. The redhead's lip quivered. The stewardess stood her ground and, after several minutes, the girl saw that she was defeated and put the device away.

The rodent squeaked, "pwned!"

The stewardess zeroed in on the rodent, "Pets should be in a carrier."

The blond gasped. The redhead shook her head and the rodent growled. The blond undid his safety belt and stood. "RUFUS is not a pet. You see he even has his own seat, KP show the woman his ticket." He crossed his arms and glared at the woman.

The girl pulled out a ticket and sure enough the name on the ticket was Rufus Stoppable (rodent). The redhead sent apologetic look to the stewardess and pulled the blond back into the seat. A squeak of apology escaped her lips.

The stewardess looked around, where were theses children parents. She was about to ask, when the redhead reading her movement spoke up.

"Ma'am our parents are not with us, I'm sorry about Ron, it will not happen again," She sent a glare to the blond. Who was trying to melt into the seat. She then squinted at the nametag plastered on the stewardess chest. "Ms. Sp-he-"

"It's Sphene, Sphene Go," The flight attendant stated. She could not believe she said her first and last name to some pre-teen. Kim, as the blond called her, made her want to bare her soul with just her mere presents.

"The animal, as long as it has a tickets is fine," She stated. "I guess, make sure that it is strapped in?"

The woman went to check on the rest of the passengers as she made her way to her own seat. The woman was followed with screams and squeaks of, "He's not animal!" and "OW! K.P. why did you do that?" She stopped a few aisles from the children, to try to slow her breathing, and her heart beat. She was tempted to go back to the children and just stand there, the redhead seem to be like a drug, and she an addict after the first dose.

The stewardess started to do her job again. She checked and made sure each of the passengers was obeying the rules. She saw a man with his arms crossed, who did not have his safety belt on. The woman noted his oddly skin tone: blue and scar across his face. It was interesting that he, unlike her, was showing his unusual skin color.

"Canada will be mine, yes as soon as I-" The man boasted, he even raised a finger in the air.

"Sir, seatbelts." Wanna-be villain, the stewardess muttered to herself.

"Why should I, Dr. Drakken wear a belt? It will wrinkle my clothes," He stated recrossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Whatever, Dr. D. but the safety belt will either be on by your hand or mine, and I have an issue with making it too tight." She said.

He gulped, sat down, put the belt on and waited for further instructions from her. She shook her head and made it to the back of the plane.

The intercom came on. "Attention, Go citizens it seems that one of Team Go members, Shego, has been kidnapped if you happen to see her please inform the police. Do not try to catch the criminals by yourself." The flight attendant chuckled at the announcement, she was not missing, and she was getting herself out from under that tyrant of an older brother she was cursed with. She relived her last moments with her brothers…

"You are a what?" Hego said pacing in the common room of Go tower.

Mego and both Wego stood trying to figure if they would be caught in another Shego and Hego argument. The three stood there, frozen given that any movement would give Shego or Hego the incentive to go after them. These three knew better then join in any argument that it would be the same as a sheep in the den of two hungry lions. They have each done it once and vowed to never do it again.

"That's right, I'm G-A-Y! Not a Hetro, but full on Homosexual woman." She took a stepped forward and thrust her hands in the air. "And that woman you 'caught' me with was my girlfriend. Thanks to you throwing a chair at her I doubt she would want so see me again! It's hard enough to find a woman who can put the green skin and plasma hands aside"

"Then it's a good thing that I scared her off," Hego pinched the bridge of his nose, " I understand that is hard for you to find a boyfriend that would be good for the family genes, but it doesn't mean you need to commit a sin."

"The family genes? What am I a breeder? Hector- " Her eyes glowed green with anger. She brought her hands to her sides, creating fists. Mego and the Wego drove under the community table.

"Don't call me that it's Hego," Hego raised his voice louder, and got within inches of her face.

"HECTOR, HECTOR, HECTOR!" Shego screamed back at him.

Hego snapped and slapped Shego across the face. "You will go to your room, and begin to think of men. I then want you to call up any super hero and create a date." He turned around, giving her his back, "And you shall stop your interest with villains. You will take down any poster of villains or women. I want to see a normal teen female room. For goodness sakes wear normal girl clothes and not your hero outfit all the time. Quit trying to be like a man. You are a girl."

Shego stood still. She began to shake with anger. She thought about striking him back, but he would expect that. Instead the woman turned around and went out the door. Wego and Mego knew that this was different from any other fight those two had had. Shego ran out of the tower and stole some new clothes, some make-up and went to see a friend, to forge some papers.

A tap on the shoulder brought Shego back to reality, "Sphene, have you checked your side of the plane?" Asked another stewardess.

"Yes, ma'am I have," Shego replayed.

The flight attendant walked over to a handset on the wall, and picked it up. "Captain we are ready for take off."

The two stewardesses buckled themselves in and got ready for the plane to take off. The plane zoomed off the stripe without any problems.

Shego waited till they were given the "all clear sign" and took off the belt. The flight attendant forced herself to smile again, her cheeks hurt due to being used more then usual. She waited till she was buzzed and began to roll the cart to the hungry passengers. The woman pushed the cart through the aisle given out drinks and small bags of peanuts. She was happy with the duty as long as no one asked any stupid questions. Well, until she got to Kim, Ron and Rufus.

"What can I get you, two?" Shego asked.

"Two?" The blond asked. Kim slapped herself in the face. The hairless rodent, stared at her with the intent to kill.

Shego really did not want to do this so she gave in, "What can I get you, three?"

Ron went straight into trying to figure his drink once the stewardess gave in. "I'll take coke, no sprite…. Ooooo that has a monkey on it that is sick-wrong!"

Just pick something buffoon, she mental suggested, her smile fell slightly.

"I'll just have water," The redhead said flashing a smile with a mouth full of braces. "What's with the hero going missing? I hope she is found soon…"

Shego thought to herself, you do and I don't, Princess.

The redhead started up again, "I'm on a mission, my third one!" She giggled. Her green eyes lit up, making the stewardess smile wider. "All I have to do is make sure this package makes it safely to its owner." Patting a small box on her lap.

Shego could care less, all she wanted to do was to go back to back of the plane and count down till she was off the plane. Well, that was what she kept telling herself.

Shego nodded to the teen. She was about to move on when she saw that the rodent, had taken up refuge on her cart. It had snuck its way into the pile of peanut packages and had opened several of them, stuffing them into his cheek. The flight attendant shrieked at boy. "YOU! Buffoon! Remove the rat!"

Rufus face fell as he waddle back to his seat. The blond picked up the rodent and cuddled it. The stewardess had enough of the boy and his pet. She looked at the redhead who looked embarrass and gave Shego a look of apology. Shego left the pre-teens and went to finish her job. Once again, she had to stop a few seats back to slow down her heart, and breathing. She wondered: what was that girl doing to her. Kim, was it? She was not even her type, too young. Maybe, maybe when you are older, she thought. Shego shook her head she could not think that, she knew nothing about Kim. For all she knew Kim could be dating the buffoon.

"Hello? Miss?"

Shego blinked back into reality. Drakken was waving his hand in front of her face. She grabbed his hand and glared him. He shrunk back to his seat. "Do you have Coco Moo?" He said in a voice that was child-like.

"Co….co…..Moo?" She repeated, racking her brain trying to figure what the man was asking her.

"The lactates of cows with the crushed beans of the coco plant dissolved in it," he stated as if it was something she should know.

"You mean chocolate milk?" she uttered as she ping-ponged from reality and from trying to figure out what made her slightly attracted to Kimmie.

"If I meant chocolate milk I would of stated it." He said dryly.

The stewardess pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk. Drakken snatched it from her, twist off the top and took a gulp. Shego rolled her eyes, and move the cart to the back of the plane. She sat down in her seat, and kept her eyes on a certain light, which would turn on if anyone hit the 'flight attendant' button. Her mind mainly on trying to figure out, Princess. The plane tilled on one side and the passengers began to talk loud enough for her to hear, "There are men on the wing." Shego groaned, I guess this won't be a smooth ride after al

**She stopped a few aisles from the children to try to slow her breathing and her heart beat. She was tempted to go back to the children and just stand there, the redhead seem to be like a drug, and she an addict after the first dose.**


	2. Heart and Mind

I DO NOT OWN SHEGO, KIM POSSIBLE, DRAKKEN, THE HENCHMEN, RON STOBBLE, AND RUFUS. THEY ARE CHAINED TO DISNEY, MARK MCCORKLE AND BOB SCHOOLEY.

I DO OWN THE PLANE, THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT OUTFIT, THE PACKAGE, THE OTHER PASSENGERS ON THE PLANE (DANCE PUPPETS DANCE) AND THE TEACHER.

A little act to start the chapter off:

GOS, SHEGO, AND KIM TALKING ABOUT THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER.

SHEGO: WHY DID YOU NAME ME AFTER A LIME GREEN ROCK?

GOS: IT'S MORE OF A MINERAL THEN A ROCK. IT HAS-#RANTS#

KIM: AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T PICK MY NAME!

#SHEGO GRABS KIM AND PULLS HER OUT OF VIEW#

SHEGO/KIM: X-RATED NOISES

#GOS FAINTS#

**XXXX-START OF STORY-XXXX**

Shego was glad to be in the back of the plane away from all the passengers and to be able to sit. The high heels were not doing her feet any favors. Shego was getting annoyed with the passengers that kept screaming about the red suited men that where on the wings of the plane.

Shego thought to herself, as long as those men were outside the plane then they should not be a problem. She will be able to get off the plane without anything happening. Shego kept the last thought running in her head, over and over again. _Without anything happening_. Her heart in a small voice muttered, _something has already happen_. Her mind agreed, but also mentioned that it was not something she could act on. She CANNOT act on it for the plan to happen.

"The heart and mind are always at war. It matter not which one is right, only which one wins in the end." A quote from her only favorite junior high teacher came to mind. Shego groaned, junior high.

The first day is always hard and at a new school just made the day worst. Sphene sat in the back of the class hoping that the teacher would not see her. She tugged at her sleeves trying to hide the odd coloring of her skin. Her shame. A row of empty desk surrounded the young girl. The very few friends who were with her for the first six years of school now shunned her. She laid her head on the desk trying to tune the other children out.

The children around her, gossip about the _cool_ Bec boys. The way they changed during the summer. They were now like superheroes. One can shrink. One has super strength. Two can multiple. They each had really cool color skin. The girls discussed who was cuter and the boys talk who would win in a fight out of the four. A few minutes of whispers when they talked about how Mr. and Mrs. Bec where thinking about turning the boys into superheroes. Sphene knew what they were going to talk about next. It always went from her brother, parents and then her.

The gossip turned into "What can she do?" "Nothing just got weird color skin. It must have to do with her liking other girls. That's why she a freak. "

The stupid meteor was sexist, Sphene was sure of it. It gave her brothers all cool powers, but left her as a freak with light green skin. It turned her into "super-freak" as some of the children were already starting to call her.

They already thought of her as a freak due to her being attracted to the same sex. Hector was the one that told the girl she had a crush on about Sphene liking her. That girl in turn told the rest of the student body.

Sphene cringed when the gossip turn to her even though she knew it was coming. She tried to become one with the desk. Her eyes glowed slightly. A child noticed it and told the others.

Sphene now had a larger circle of empty desk. She began to wish that she were invisible.

The teacher entered the room making the class settle down. The woman picked up a chalk and wrote "Ms. Sog". This woman was dress very conservatively. The only thing that stood out was her short flame color hair.

"My name is Mrs. Soh-g"

"That's a funny last name. Mrs. Soh-ge" One of the children said.

The teacher laughed. "My maiden name was Possible. I thought that was a funny last name." Mrs. Sog shrug. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

She then point at Sphene and motion her to come to her. Sphene was use to this. The teacher was going to say some something about her skin and how it was unhealthy. Then she would be sent to the nurse's office or to the bathroom to scrub the "paint" off. Sphene slowly obeyed the teacher. The eyes of the rest of the class were on her. They smiled at the hope of the freak being forced out of the room.

Once she was next to the woman. The teacher smiled and informed the class that Sphene would be her helper for the rest of the year. Sphene looked at the teacher and smiled.

She thought to herself this teacher is different. She did not pick on me like the rest of the rest of the teachers, students or Hector.

"Ms. Possible what do you want me to help with?" Sphene questioned refusing to use her teacher's married name.

Mrs. Sog chuckled, but did not correct Sphene and asked her to pass out papers.

Sphene took the papers and looked into the teachers green eyes. When I grow up, Sphene mumbled to herself, maybe I will be with Ms. Possible. Maybe when I grow up….

Shego remember fondly of Ms. Possible. Over the years she was one of the few people that Shego could count on. Shego got over her crush on Ms. Possible a few years later when the woman got pregnant.

A sickly noise of metal being cut made her skin crawl. She moaned and strapped on her seatbelt. The stewardess then pulled down the oxygen mask and muttered that she wasn't going to be sucked out of the plane. Passages screamed, as the hole got bigger. Shego closed her eyes and braced herself for the cabin pressure to change. She also hoped that many of the passages that had annoyed her would be sucked out. Shego waited to hear the air being sucked from the lungs of the passages hoping that would stop the screaming. She hoped it was a hope that she would say out loud, that Kim had strapped a safety belt on and had an oxygen mask pinned to her. The buffoon and the rodent she could care less.

And she waited. The screams never stopped. She would of thought after a few minutes there would be a hole big enough to suck people out of it. Shego waited again. She gritted her teeth knowing that the cabin pressure was going to drop but it was taking too long. The screaming stopped and Shego breathed a sigh of relief but wonder why. She did not feel the cabin pressure change even the slightest.

She then heard a voice that made her heart stop for a few seconds.

"This does not belong to you!"

Princess!

Shego cursed at herself for what she was going to do. She lit her hands. Green plasma started from the tips of her fingers to the edge of her wrist. Shego kept the plasma at a low setting so that her hands were barely covered in the green lights. She held the safety belt melting the seatbelt. She then began to work on the oxygen mask. With one finger she brushed the elastic holding the oxygen mask to her face and with that motion the mask fell off of her face. She stood and walked to where she could see what was going on.

Kim was back into a corner with Ron behind her holding the package. Shego knew she was going to do something rash.

"The heart is the usual winner." Mrs. Sog words rang in Shego ears.

**XXXX-A/N-XXXX**

See I live! I Shall have more up soon. Sog is? Cookie how ever get it.

Poor lil' Shego I feel bad for the girl.

reminder, reviews make the author happy. Happy author faster chapters.


End file.
